


"Золотой язык" Верховного правителя

by Black_Mamba



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать отвергнутому? Ему следовало вернуться и настаивать на своем. Аллен отправился на поиски холодно отказавшего ему мужчины, ненавидя себя за то, что, несмотря на горький вкус унижения во рту и гнев, от которого бессильно сжимались кулаки, в груди тянуло от тщетного желания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Меган Дерр  
> Бета: helenn

Держась в тени бельэтажа, Аллен рассматривал собравшихся внизу воинов всех мастей, громыхавших доспехами и бряцавших шпорами, – одна большая груда начищенного металла. Они были лучшими воинами королевства Харкен – личная гвардия самого Верховного правителя. Почти двадцать лет назад ее создал генерал Найл Уистроу, лучший фехтовальщик, которого только видел свет, и прославленный возлюбленный правителя, умерший шесть лет назад.

Воины. Аллен ненавидел их всех. Королевство было живо не лишь ими, но даже боги не могли донести это до мужчин внизу. Он нервно одернул кружева манжет рубашки, вспоминая, как радовался, выбирая новый гардероб. Он знал, что хорошо выглядит. Насыщенная синяя ткань с вытканным тонким узором с грифонами – дань королевскому гербу – подходила к глазам. Его волосы не отличались уникальным цветом, но были ухоженными, и их длина указывала на положение в обществе и богатство. Аллен сделал все, чтобы показать – суровая внешность Верховного правителя достойна комплиментов. Пусть Аллен не мог держать меч, но в придворных битвах он всегда выходил победителем.

Только его умения никого не интересовали. Верховный правитель дал до унижения ясно понять, насколько бесполезным он видит Аллена. Аллен до сих пор слышал смех двора, и щеки вновь горели от стыда.

Ни за что, ни про что осмеянный, отправленный восвояси как ребенок, отвергнутый, потому что, видимо, его таланты – хотя его величество даже не потрудился узнать о них – не имели значения, если он не умел фехтовать. Аллен не знал, что делать, – при мысли о возвращении домой внутри все обрывалось. Родители вложили в его обучение немалую сумму, надеясь предоставить Верховному правителю то, что никто больше не сможет, рассчитывая на уникальные умения сына.

И как теперь сказать им, что не стоило утруждаться – надо было вместо него отправить одного из его братьев, обожавших оружие? Всю жизнь он делал то, что ему говорили, потому что знал: это окупится, куда бы он ни отправился, везде будет на вес золота.

А его беспричинно осмеяли. Если он вернется домой, от разочарования у матери разобьется сердце, а отец будет раздавлен. Братья самодовольно над ним посмеются и утянут во двор наказать. От одной только мысли об этом шрамы на спине начинали болеть. 

Что делать отвергнутому? Ему следовало вернуться и настаивать на своем. Аллен отправился на поиски холодно отказавшего ему мужчины, ненавидя себя за то, что, несмотря на горький вкус унижения во рту и гнев, от которого бессильно сжимались кулаки, в груди тянуло от тщетного желания.

Верховный правитель Саррик оказался, будь он проклят, настолько желанен, что перед ним не устоял бы и жрец. Высокий рост, широкие плечи, каштановые волосы с рыжинкой и суровое, красивое лицо, отмеченное двумя шрамами на щеке и одним на лбу. Глаза цвета мха светились теплотой, когда Саррик был счастлив.

Когда же не был, они темнели и теряли тепло. Аллен подавил вздох, когда Саррик рассмеялся на что-то, сказанное собеседником, и хлопнул того по плечу. До недавнего времени Аллен не знал, чего ожидать от Саррика, лишь надеялся, что тот найдет его достаточно привлекательным и не разочарует в интимной стороне. По родственникам и старшему брату Аллен прекрасно видел, как быстро холодные простыни остужают брак.

Встретившись с правителем, Аллен понял, что греть общую постель труда не составит. Даже наоборот. Осталось лишь сообразить, как заставить Саррика его туда пригласить. Но от жалящего отказа до сих пор становилось дурно, и никакие его умения не в силах были компенсировать отсутствие мозолей на руках.

Да пусть все эти воины катятся в тартарары. Аллен повернулся к попойке спиной и быстро зашагал по коридорам замка, уступая минутной слабости сбежать, позволив себе на мгновение помечтать о родном доме. По крайней мере, родители и совет понимали его ценность.

Он еще не определился до конца с мнением о Верховном правителе, вышвырнувшим его, не узнав настоящей ценности. Что ж, Аллен что-нибудь придумает. Обязан придумать, потому что на самом деле возвращение домой как вариант не рассматривалось. Дойдя до выхода, он заколебался, осознавая, что должен вернуться. Как бы его ни унизили прошлым вечером, из замка не изгнали, лишь со двора. Верховный правитель, по крайней мере, придерживался хоть какого-то протокола.

Мимо прошла компания воинов, кидая на него взгляды и начав перешептываться, когда они решили, что Аллен уже не слышит. Уязвленный колкими комментариями, он покинул стены дворца. Пересекая дворцовую площадь, Аллен ощутил порыв ветра и рассеянно подумал, что стоило захватить плащ. Но он не намеревался надолго уходить. Просто прогуляется, проветрит мысли и сообразит, как показать Саррику, что из него выйдет отменный супруг. Возможно, поможет хороший удар по его заносчивой, упрямой голове.

Оставив позади подъемный мост, он пошел по склону вниз, к шумному городу. Везде сновали люди, запахи и суетливая толпа на мгновенье напомнили ему базары дома. Его родное приграничное королевство Голден было идеальным местом для обучения «серебряного языка» – так повсеместно называли мастера языков. Любой, кто бегло говорил минимум на трех языках, считался «серебряным языком».

В большом городе на границе – он вырос в одном из них – превосходно изучались и оттачивались вдалбливаемые ему языки. Братья всегда очень завидовали его свободному доступу в город, пока они дни напролет проводили на тренировочном плацу. А причины их не интересовали.

Он бродил, в основном бесцельно, по городу, задерживаясь у некоторых палаток и магазинчиков полюбоваться на интересный товар. Его привлекла палатка с книгами – чрезвычайно редко можно было увидеть, как правило, дорогостоящий товар на дешевом прилавке базара. Хватило мгновения, чтобы понять, почему – книги оказались в плачевном состоянии, порванные и потрепанные, у некоторых не доставало страниц или обложки. Но разнообразие интриговало: в этой смеси из сказок, летописей и даже пары редких словарей насчитывалось, по крайней мере, с дюжину языков.

Несмотря на утраченные страницы, они кое-чего стоили.

Отобрав столько, сколько сможет, не прикладывая особых усилий, нести, Аллен кивком головы подозвал скучающего купца и начал торговаться. Несколько минут спустя он покинул палатку с улыбкой на лице и восемью книгами, аккуратно уложенными в корзину, приобретенную у другого торговца. Аллен продолжил прогулку, лишь остановившись, чтобы купить пирожок, а позже кружку вина, наслаждаясь кратким побегом от беспокойных мыслей.

Его внимание привлек громкий спор, по большей части потому, что складывалось впечатление: четыре человека перекрикивали друг друга на трех разных языках. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Аллен, наконец, нашел взглядом спорщиков, стоящих рядом с бочкой для сбора дождевой воды у лавки с галантереей. Он бы пошел дальше, отбросив любопытство, если бы не тот факт, что один из мужчин был облачен в черный кожаный доспех, а на рукаве имелась нашивка с гербом в виде трехглавого дракона.

Вообще говоря, Верховный правитель использовал для своих нужд регулярную армию и войска подчиняющихся ему королевств. Тем не менее, все знали секрет, что он подряжал небольшие отряды наемников для решения сомнительных проблем.

«Трехглавые драконы» были наиболее известными и талантливыми среди отрядов наемников – лишь их открыто хвалил Верховный правитель. Аллен находил более чем странным отсутствие «серебряного языка» в данной ситуации. Прислушавшись к разговору, он понял, что путаница выходила приличная. Наемник говорил на всеобщем, торговец на трайсморском, а оставшиеся двое владели по одному из этих языков и между собой общались на селеминском.

Покачав головой, Аллен подошел к ним и, распознав чин наемника, сказал:  
– Приветствую, капитан. Могу я вам помочь?

Четверка замолкла, уставившись на него и явно отметив дорогие одежды. Наконец, капитан спросил:  
– А вы, проклятье, кто такой?

– Переводчик, совсем недавно на службе у Верховного правителя. Я пока знакомлюсь с городом. Могу переводить вам напрямую, если вы склонны отправить этих двоих восвояси. 

– Докажите, – ответил капитан.

Отвесив полупоклон, Аллен повернулся к двум мужчинам посредине и произнес на селеминском:  
– Господа, вы можете быть свободны. Я свободно говорю на всеобщем и трайсморском и лучше справлюсь с переводом, – он бросил им по половине монеты, и они сорвались с места почти тотчас, как поймали плату. Едва сдерживая веселье, Аллен обратился к торговцу: – Милостивый государь, я могу послужить вам переводчиком.

Повернувшись обратно к капитану, он поинтересовался:  
– В чем проблема? 

– Мне надо закупить несколько мешков сладкой соли, но мы не можем сойтись в цене. Он пытается надуть меня, что мне совсем не нравится. Пусть это одна из немногих лавок, где ее можно приобрести, но далеко не единственная. У меня нет времени обходить город, но и денег лишних тоже.

Кивнув, Аллен повернулся к купцу и сказал на чистом трайсморском:  
– Поясните, в чем проблема.

– Он хочет шесть кулей сахара, но все время предлагает половину цены! Мне начхать, что он трехглавый сукин сын правителя, нормальная цена два серебряных за мешок и еще один серебряный на налоги.

– Ясно, – пробормотал Аллен и обратился к капитану. – Он говорит, что сладкая соль стоит два серебряных за мешок плюс еще один на налоги, что в сумме тринадцать монет. На всеобщем это будет полсоверена и сдача в два серебряных.

Капитан уставился на него.  
– Это не то, что мне говорил другой переводчик.

– Перевод из одной валюты в другую непрост, – ответил Аллен и взял протянутую монету у капитана. Передав ее торговцу, он все пояснил и передал сдачу в два серебряных капитану.

Торговец подозвал помощника, дав указание принести кули с сахаром. Капитан убрал в кошель монеты и произнес:  
– Благодарю. Знаю, вы сказали, что с недавнего времени служите у правителя, так что, наверное, мне не удастся уговорить вас работать на меня? Нам не везет с переводчиками, будто проклял кто. Один решил жениться и стать фермером, другого съела вирма, а последнего арестовали за азартные игры. Я в тупике.

Аллен колебался, не зная, как объяснить, что формально он больше принц, чем переводчик.

– Прошу вас, – взмолился капитан. – Мы направляемся вглубь Картаских гор, и я вздрагиваю при одной мысли, что случится, если я неправильно пойму хотя бы слово из того, что скажут кланы.

Аллен поморщился, только лишь подумав об этом. Кланы Картаских гор говорили на особо сложном диалекте трайсморского, нелегкого уже самого по себе.

– На какой срок вы отбываете? – спросил он, понимая, что собирается совершить глупость, не делать которые выучился с пеленок. Он изучал языки, политику и дипломатию, а даже самый последний политик никогда бы не ушел, да еще с отрядом наемников. – Конечно, я с радостью помогу. Я отправлю во дворец послание, что вы заинтересовались моими услугами.

– Замечательно. Меня зовут Рене Арсени. Мы вернемся через несколько месяцев, это не составит проблемы?

– Нет, не составит. Я Аллен Термис, – ответил Аллен и пожал его руку. – Я наслышан о «трехглавых драконах».

Рене фыркнул.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – он отвел взгляд, когда подмастерье закончил погружать сахар на телегу с уже сложенными другими припасами.

– Зачем столько сладкой соли? Вы надеетесь на большой бартер с картаскими кланами?

– Да, – произнес Рене и поджал губы. – Наверное, нам стоит поговорить в другом месте, потому что хотя я и с удовольствием нанял бы вас, уже увидев в деле, я не могу вот так просто взять на это конкретное задание первого встречного. Путь нелегкий, да и применять силу нам точно придется.

Аллен кивнул.  
– Давайте зайдем куда-нибудь выпить, или направимся обратно в ваш лагерь?

– Выпить мне не помешает, – сказал Рене. – Подождите немного, – он быстро пересек улицу и скрылся в кузнице. Пока ждал, Аллен нашел посыльного и отправил книги во дворец, чтобы избавиться от лишнего груза.

Через несколько минут появился Рене с еще одним «драконом».  
– Это Пит, он отправит телегу обратно в лагерь. Пойдемте, «серебряный язык», мы можем поговорить в «Певчей птице», – он резко развернулся и, бряцая оружием и амуницией, зашагал вверх по улице. Аллен быстро последовал за ним, чувствуя себя чересчур ярким в более вычурных одеждах.

Они сели за боковым столом, заказав эль и похлебку.

– Верховный правитель поручил нам миссию огромной важности, и сейчас, надеюсь, вы простите меня, если я вот просто так не посвящу вас во все детали.

– Это было бы, по крайней мере, глупо с вашей стороны, – отозвался Аллен и жестом попросил Рене продолжать.

– Мы должны подняться в Картаские горы и пройти дальше, но чтобы это сделать, нам нужен доступ к Сумрачному переходу.

Аллен поморщился. Сумрачный переход – единственный путь через Картаские горы в страну под названием Бента, одно из шести государств на континенте, неподвластных Верховному правителю. Неудивительно, что Рене не желал раскрывать подробности. Какая бы ни стояла перед ними цель – предприятие выходило опасным. Если их поймают в Бенте, может начаться война. Но прежде всего им необходимо договориться с картаскими кланами, которые формально подчинялись Верховному правителю, но на самом деле держались особняком. Никто не мог прижать их достаточно, чтобы контролировать, и к Сумрачному переходу они просто никого не подпускают.

Поэтому плата за проход – единственная возможность перебраться на ту сторону, и даже в лучшие времена это было непросто: жестокая природа гор, кланы, бдительно охранявшие свои земли и всегда с удовольствием склонявшиеся к насилию. А миновав переход, «драконы» окажутся на вражеской территории.

– Я пойму, если вы не захотите участвовать… 

– Нет, я хочу помочь, – встрял Аллен. – Я только волнуюсь, что совершенно плох в военном деле.

– Ваши умения «серебряного языка» более чем покрывают вашу несостоятельность с мечом. Вы совсем не умеете драться? 

Аллен сдержал вздох и попытался унять досаду.  
– Нет. С раннего детства все мое время было посвящено наукам, особенно языкам.

– На скольких языках вы говорите?

– На двенадцати, – ответил Аллен, улыбаясь, ведь, кто бы что ни думал, он гордился своими способностями. Ему лишь требовалось, чтобы некий упрямый Верховный правитель оценил его достоинства, а не стенал по тому, чего у него не было.

Рене уставился на него.  
– Шутите!

– Уверяю, я совершенно серьезен. Меня весьма тщательно обучали. Четыре моих брата – превосходные мечники. Родители решили, что пятому сыну можно найти применение получше.

– Ваши родители мудры, – пробормотал Рене. – У меня сотни воинов. В наше неспокойное время нет недостатка в тех, кто может орудовать мечом. Но на всех воинов у меня лишь три «серебряных языка». 

Аллен кивнул и продолжил:  
– Тем не менее, если я отправлюсь с вами в Картаские горы, то не хотел бы быть совершенно беспомощным. Это лишь сделает меня обузой.

Рене пожал плечами.  
– В свободное время я с удовольствием подучу вас, если вы об этом. Я бы тоже предпочел «серебряного языка», выполняющего свои обязанности, а не лежащего пластом от ран, которых можно было избежать.

– Посмотрим, как оно пойдет.

Кивнув, Рене сказал:  
– Что касается оплаты, вы, как «серебряный язык», а не воин, будете получать пять соверенов в неделю. Воинам полагается еще доля добычи… 

Аллен отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Пяти соверенов в неделю достаточно. Я не рассчитываю на часть наживы, которую не заработал.

– Если вы убережете нас от стычек с кланами, я прослежу, чтобы вам было дополнительно уплачено, – ответил Рене, потом сухо добавил: – Хотя подозреваю, в средствах вы не нуждаетесь. Одеты вы как чертов принц.

– Мне нравится красивая одежда, – возразил Аллен. – И никто не будет отказываться от честно заработанного.

Рене улыбнулся, откинувшись назад и задумчиво поглаживая бородку.  
– Вы, без сомнения, странный, но я знаю, когда принимать дары ангелов, не споря, – он кинул несколько монет и встал. – Пойдемте, я отведу вас в лагерь и со всеми познакомлю, потом можете сходить за своими пожитками.

– Хорошо, – Аллен вышел вместе с ним из паба и зашагал по улице, судорожно размышляя, как поступить с вещами. Он не хотел рисковать и возвращаться во дворец, поэтому придется купить все необходимое.

Остается надеяться, ему удастся приобрести все быстро и легко.

Внутри кольнула вина, но Аллен не обратил внимания. Родные уверены, что он с Верховным правителем, только сомнительно, что Саррик заметит его отсутствие. В худшем случае, правитель решит, что он сбежал домой. К моменту, когда кто-то сообразит, что Аллен пропал, он уже вернется с гор.

Он надеялся, что это путешествие и военные умения, которые приобретет в процессе, докажут его ценность. Аллен отказывался даже думать о провале, такой вариант событий просто отсутствовал. Он посмотрел в сторону дворца, вспоминая тот жалящий отказ, тот жестокий смех, заполнивший главный зал.

Чего бы это ни стоило, он им всем докажет, что достоин быть супругом Верховного правителя.


	2. Chapter 2

Саррик вел совет по сельскому хозяйству, когда в зал без разрешения ворвался посыльный. Слова гневной отповеди замерли на губах – Саррик сообразил, что человек выглядел так, будто без остановки бежал с другого конца королевства. А еще он был одет в форму «трехглавых драконов», и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

– Ваше величество!

– Отдышись, – сказал Саррик, слегка опасаясь, что посыльный сейчас потеряет сознание прямо у его ног, и всерьез обеспокоившись, когда это почти произошло.

Тяжело дыша, «дракон» дрожащей от утомления рукой протянул свернутую бумагу с восковой печатью.  
– От предводителя картаских кланов.

Нахмурившись, встревоженный Саррик взял письмо и сломал печать черного воска с изображением горы и луны – герба картаских кланов. Он попытался прочесть, но понять что-либо оказалось весьма непросто: сложный диалект трайсморского, на котором говорили кланы, был очень тяжел для восприятия. Не в первый раз он пожалел, что не обладает талантом к языкам, – после долгих попыток его учителя пришли к выводу, что таких способностей у него нет.   
– Ты свободен, – сказал он посыльному. – Ответ мы отправим с кем-то другим. Спасибо.

Тот кивнул, преисполненный благодарности, неуклюже поклонился и, спотыкаясь, покинул зал. Саррик обратился к совету:  
– На сегодня все. Мы продолжим позже.

Когда все ушли, Саррик позвонил в колокольчик и мгновение спустя внутрь проскользнул его камергер Олеандр.  
– Ваше величество, что случилось?

– Мне нужен переводчик с картаского диалекта трайсморского. Получено послание от картаских кланов и, учитывая состояние посыльного, новости плохие. Чувствую, наша миссия пошла вкривь и вкось, – он взволновано переглянулся с Олеандром. Видимо, его «драконов» схватили в Карте, и Саррик в ужасе гадал, что же с ними стало. Он надеялся, Рене все еще жив.

Он вновь склонился над письмом, хмуро разглядывая его, но вычурный почерк вместе с тяжелым языком в результате позволяли понять одно слово из семи.

Раздосадованный сам на себя, он с отвращением отшвырнул бумагу и принялся нетерпеливо ждать, пока Олеандр приведет переводчика, способного это прочесть. Саррик взял кубок с вином и осушил его, едва сдерживая порыв грохнуть им по столу. Он снова схватил письмо и застыл, увидев, что оно двойное – два листа были аккуратно сложены вместе, чтобы второе осталось незамеченным.

Такую уловку он уже видел – и сам проделывал – много раз, когда слал письма.

Разделив листы, он вскинул брови, глядя на изящный почерк и текст на старом наречии. Саррик мог его прочесть, но сомневался, получилось бы у него что-нибудь на нем написать, даже под принуждением, и уж точно не так хорошо, как у выведшего эти строки.

«Ваше Величество,

Карта объединила войска с Бентой. Их цель – выманить Вас из столицы и разгромить ее в Ваше отсутствие, а Вас убить в горах. В сражении с «драконами» они воспользовались стрелами и клинками, окунутыми в отраву. Я перечислил симптомы, чтобы Вы смогли определить возможный яд. Не приезжайте сюда, будьте осторожны.

Аллен»

Аллен? Разве это не его исчезнувший потенциальный супруг? Саррика вновь замутило, опять вернулось чувство вины при воспоминании о своем поведении в тот день. Как же произошедшее смогло привести к страшному посланию?

Как бы ни был он недоволен, что прислали очередного смазливого мальчика- аристократа, а не требующегося воина, Саррик не должен был вести себя подобным образом. Он намеревался исправиться за обедом, но Аллен не появился. Слуга, отправленный на его поиски, обнаружил пустую комнату, а охрана на входе сообщила, что принц ушел в город. Человека, по описанию отдаленно похожего на Аллена, видели у лотка с книгами, но дальше след терялся.

Как прогулка в город привела к пленению в Картаских горах? Что, во имя всех богов, он делал в компании «трехглавых драконов»? Открылась дверь, и Саррик обратился к Олеандру, пока не обращая внимания на переводчика.

– Принц Аллен взят в плен Картой. Очевидно, он был с «драконами». Карта вступила в союз с Бентой, по всей видимости, они нанесли полное поражение моим «драконам». Я не знаю, сколько выжило.

Он отдал тайный текст Олеандру, а первоначальный подозванному переводчику.  
– Скажите, что здесь написано.

Переводчик нахмурился; помолчав несколько мучительных минут, наконец, произнес:  
– Они убили всех «драконов», кроме четырех: капитана, его заместителя, армейского «серебряного языка» и воина, доставившего письмо. Если мы хотим вернуть пленников и избежать войны, вы должны лично прибыть туда, чтобы их забрать, и пояснить, почему они пробирались через горы без разрешения и пытались вторгнуться в Бенту.

– Эти горы принадлежат мне, – сказал Саррик. – Я сыт по горло их наглостью. Соберите моих генералов, введите их в курс дела, – затем он обратился к переводчику, жестом показывая, чтобы тот сел. – Прикажите принести все необходимые принадлежности, потому что вы вскоре будете писать ответ Карте. Думаю, мне не нужно упоминать – все, что вы здесь услышите, разглашению не подлежит.

– Да, ваше величество, – ответил переводчик, садясь. Олеандр быстро переговорил со слугой, который также потом получил указания от переводчика. Сам же Саррик вновь вернулся мыслями к посланию от Аллена.

В картаском письме о нем ни слова, и это странно. Если они захватили принца государства, да еще предложенного Верховному правителю в качестве потенциального супруга, об этом должны были упомянуть. Карта могла лишь надеяться, что Саррик лично отправиться за теми, кто остался из наемников, чьими услугами он неофициально пользовался, но за Алленом он бы точно поехал.

Повернувшись к переводчику, он сказал:  
– Вы говорили, что захвачены четверо «драконов»: капитан, его заместитель, «серебряный язык» и посланник. Больше никто не упоминается? Вы точно уверены?

– Я уверен, ваше величество.

Саррик нахмурился и вновь перечитал послание Аллена.  
– Боюсь, мой заблудший жених мертв. Но зачем им его убивать?

– Ваше величество, прошу прощения, но… может, он тот «серебряный язык»? – неуверенно спросил переводчик, пока в зал входили и тихо рассаживались генералы. – Я лишь мельком видел его высочество, но в тот момент он читал том по пенфростской истории. И явно читал с легкостью, – с каплей зависти в голосе добавил он. – Пальцев даже одной руки окажется много, если захочется пересчитать тех, кто во дворце на это способен. Я слышал, он говорит на нескольких языках.

– Понятно, – произнес Саррик, вновь раздосадованный сам на себя. Он не помнил, чтобы читал или при нем упоминали, что принц Аллен – «серебряный язык». А учитывая, что тот понимал и писал на старом наречье достаточно, чтобы составить текст и передать его, да еще, по всей видимости, свободно владел пенфростским… – Хорошо, предположим, мой жених неким образом оказался «серебряным языком» у «драконов». Опасности это от него не отводит. Я собираюсь отправиться за ним.

– Не очень хороший замысел, – отозвался один из генералов. – Не знаю, кого вы хотите вызволить, но заявляю со всей ответственностью, что Верховному правителю оставить замок и рисковать, отправляясь в Карту, чтобы столкнуться и с картанцами и с Бентой, – довольно плохая идея.

Саррик покачал головой.  
– В письме говорится, что я должен ехать, а они еще не поняли, что захватили именно принца Аллена. Если откроется, кто он на самом деле, ситуация лишь ухудшится. Я еду. – Садясь, он оглядел всех: – Скажите мне, как нам победить, – Саррик откинулся на спинку, краем уха слушая предложения по обороне столицы и утверждению господства в Карте и Бенте. 

Он переглянулся с Лесто, генералом действующей армии и сводным братом капитана Рене. Если Рене все еще жив, то для Саррика уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы, несмотря на риск, войти в Карту. За годы Рене сделал слишком многое для него, чтобы предать его верность.  
– Мы вернем его, – тихо сказал он.

– Знаю, – отозвался Лесто. – Я больше переживаю о принце Аллене. Он – воин придворных баталий, а не поля боя. В Карте с ним нежничать не будут, а, наоборот, из-за его мягкости обойдутся с большей жестокостью.

Саррик сжал губы. Он понимал это, но озвученные кем-то другим его опасения сделали ситуацию еще невыносимей. Его накрыло виной, и он ощутил себя законченным подонком.  
– Пойду собираться, – резко сказал он, поднимаясь. Посмотрев на Олеандра, добавил: – Сообщите мне об окончательных планах. Я хочу выступить как можно скорее. Отправьте вперед гонца с известием, что мы будем через три дня.

– Мы сможем доехать за два, – заметил Лесто.

– Значит, через два, – ответил Саррик и вышел до того, как кто-то попытался хоть что-то возразить. Он быстро пересек коридоры замка, игнорируя всех пытающихся привлечь его внимание, и со вздохом зашел в личные покои.

Он продолжал идти, пока не добрался до одной из двух дверей у восточной стены. Одна вела в комнаты консорта, пустующие на протяжении шести лет. Другая – в детскую.

При его появлении няня поднялась и поклонилась. Он рассеяно улыбнулся и направился к кроваткам посмотреть на сыновей. Найлу было четыре, Беллену три. Их родили женщины, с удовольствием выполнившие свой долг и получившие достойную денежную компенсацию.

Беллен наполовину зарылся лицом в большего тряпичного дракона, набитого пухом. Куда бы ни шел, он всегда брал с собой глупую игрушку, и Саррик страшился того дня, когда придется ее забрать, чтобы начать обучение сына.

Он был так не похож на своего проказливого брата, который в четыре года уже доставил много хлопот. Саррик переживал, каким обернется его нрав, когда Найл повзрослеет. Надо надеяться, воинская дисциплина усмирит его.

Подавив вздох, он пригладил вихры Беллена и поправил Найлу одеяло, потом перед уходом улыбнулся няне. В его комнатах слуга уже вовсю собирал седельные сумки.  
– Убедись, что уложены вещи, подходящие и для двора, и под климат.

– Конечно, ваше величество.

Обиженный тон заставил Саррика мимолетно улыбнуться. Он подошел к громадным окнам, которые ненавидела его охрана, и направил взор на темные горы со снежными шапками вдали. Он разрушит до основания каждую вершину, если это потребуется, чтобы найти Аллена и раз и навсегда утихомирить Карту.

Открылась дверь, Саррик повернулся, положив руку на эфес меча, и расслабился, увидев, что это лишь Лесто.  
– Уже определились с планами? Это было бы необычайно быстро.

– Того требуют обстоятельства, – ответил Лесто. – От скорых, уверенных действий зависит жизнь принца Аллена… как и Рене, – тихо добавил он.

– Мы вернем его. Чего бы это ни стоило. Вы оба стали мне семьей с самой нашей встречи, годы назад.

Лесто слабо улыбнулся.  
– Нас ты едва ли замечал – был полностью поглощен Найлом.

– В конце концов, заметил же, – возразил Саррик, воспоминания о Найле разбередили старую рану. Но в то же время мысли о почившем любовнике лишь привели его обратно к размышлениям о консорте, которого он так жестоко отверг. – Почему я не знал, что принц Аллен «серебряный язык»?

Мгновение поколебавшись, Лесто произнес:  
– Саррик, честное слово, я был бы поражен, если бы ты смог вспомнить цвет его волос. За прошедший год ты довольно ясно дал понять, что не собираешься брать супруга. Мы предлагали тебе кандидатуру за кандидатурой, но ты отказывался, даже с ними не встретившись. Только за твоей спиной нам удалось провести сюда принца Аллена. И через пять минут после начала встречи ты выставил его посмешищем и вышвырнул со двора.

Саррик поморщился.  
– Не отрицаю, что был скотиной, и заслужил то, что имею. Я… – он не хотел окончательно отказываться от Найла. Плохо и без того, что он завел детей с другими женщинами, но пойти против памяти о нем и взять супруга…

– Мой брат первым бы сказал тебе прекращать хандрить и двигаться дальше. Принц Аллен – прекрасная кандидатура.

– Он выглядел так, будто дай ему в руки меч и его к земле потянет. Не хочу, чтобы моих детей воспитывала жеманная дворцовая птаха.

Лесто недовольно фыркнул.  
– Если ты, взглянув на него, увидел жеманство, то ты, Саррик, дурак. Когда в следующий раз ваши пути пересекутся, то советую хорошенько его рассмотреть и оценить по справедливости. Но, к сведению, у него каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, и согласно полученным данным, он говорит на двенадцати языках. Мы отбываем через час, если у тебя нет возражений.

– Возражений не имею, – ответил Саррик и начал снимать с себя богато украшенные дворцовые одежды, чтобы облачиться в дорожное платье и легкие доспехи, принесенные слугой. – Целителям удалось составить список возможных ядов?

Кивнув, Лесто достал небольшой лист бумаги и быстро перечислил несколько названий.  
– Довольно обычные яды для таких нужд, хотя, боюсь, у Карты могут быть свои рецепты. Разнообразные противоядия упакованы и распределены между воинами. Мы берем небольшой отряд – тридцать моих людей. Регулярная армия останется здесь для контратаки. Я готов расцеловать твоего жениха за то, что передал столь бесценные сведения.

Саррик позабавлено пробурчал:  
– Ты готов, но не станешь.

– Не думаю, что тебе уже позволено распоряжаться его благосклонностью.

– По крайней мере, я достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понимать, что должен это изменить, – ответил Саррик. Он замер, давая слуге приладить кожаные доспехи и затянуть ремни на них. Взяв протянутый пояс для меча, Саррик сам продел его, потом ввел в ножны меч, кинжал и подвязал кошель. Он накинул на плечи предложенный плащ и закрепил его литой железной булавкой в виде грифона с рубиновыми глазами.

Готовый, он покинул свои комнаты и прошел по коридорам к выходу во двор, где уже собрались все остальные.

– Обозы с провизией последуют за нами, – сказал Лесто.

Саррик кивнул и вскочил в седло любимого боевого коня. К счастью, именно он лучше всего подходил для поездки в горы, пока дорога не станет слишком тяжелой для лошадей. Саррик дал сигнал к отправлению и пустил коня вскачь, с как можно большей скоростью двигаясь в сторону Картаских гор.


	3. Chapter 3

Аллен стиснул зубы, подавляя крик боли, – его снимали со столба. Его потащили из пыточной, и он потерял сознание, но пришел в себя, когда их жалкое подобие целителя стало осматривать располосованную спину.  
– Конец твоих страданий зависит только от тебя. Просто расскажи нам, что именно вы делали в горах.

– Я не знаю, как уже и говорил вам бесчисленное множество раз, – ответил Аллен, не утруждаясь открыть глаза. Только от одной мысли о том, чтобы посмотреть в маслянистое лицо ублюдка, мутило. Он вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы коснулись кожи его головы, и по-глупому затосковал по волосам, срезанным с целью затеряться среди наемников. – Я только присоединился к «драконам». Меня наняли в день отправления. Капитан еще не доверял мне достаточно для таких подробностей. Я лишь знал, что мы должны выторговать проход через Сумрачный переход. От побоев у меня новых сведений не появится.

– Посмотрим. Обработайте его раны и бросьте обратно в камеру. Когда он будет готов к следующему допросу?

Целитель ответил:  
– Ваша милость, я бы дал ему отдохнуть как минимум три дня. Если раньше, то вред может оказаться непоправимым. Он не солдат, чтобы выносить подобные пытки.

– И все же на его теле шрамы от многочисленных порок. Два дня, – не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел, оставляя Аллена и целителя наедине.

Тихо вздохнув, целитель принялся обрабатывать раны. Аллен вновь стиснул зубы от боли, теряя сознание. Он не знал, сколько еще выдержит, но если они оставят его в покое, то переключатся на других. «Драконов» защищало лишь то, что они не говорили на трайсморском, а у Карты не имелось своих переводчиков.

Он всей душой надеялся, что его послание дошло до адресата, что изнурительные усилия его и Рене не пошли прахом. Только милостью всех богов Бента решила отправить с письмом не своего человека, а одного из «драконов».

Посыльный уехал два дня назад и, если его ничего не задержало в пути, уже должен был добраться до дворца. Аллен размышлял, что решит предпринять Саррик, что сочтет более благоразумным: оставить их здесь гнить или тайно отправить воинов на выручку. Он совсем не жаждал разговора, который состоится у них с Сарриком, если он выживет и вернется во дворец, но лучше беседа, чем смерть.

К несчастью, он не мог представить, что человек, столь низко вышвырнувший его со двора, станет рисковать собой и своими драгоценными воинами ради наемников и нежеланного консорта. Его смерть рассердит его родителей, но короли улаживают конфликты и посерьезней.

По крайней мере, он умрет, зная, что сделал все, чтобы передать жизненно важные сведения.

Аллен вновь потерял сознание от боли, причиненной не слишком бережными прикосновениями целителя. Он начал понемногу приходить в себя, потому что его кто-то звал по имени. Голос был незнакомый, но он определенно знал этот акцент: так говорили во дворце.

Внезапно от недоверия и надежды стало тяжело дышать, и Аллен усилием воли приоткрыл глаза, боясь, что у него просто галлюцинации. Но воины, одетые в синюю форму личной охраны Верховного правителя, оказались реальными. Они что-то говорили целителю, который сбивчиво отвечал, но было видно, что они едва понимали друг друга.

Аллен попробовал подать голос, перевести, но попытка приподняться стоила ему последних сил. Он сполз обратно и закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы наступил день, когда ему не будет грозить плеть. Когда его призвали ко двору Верховного правителя, он думал, что этот день, наконец, пришел.

Конечно, напомнил он себе, с ним было бы все в порядке, не нарушь он каждое правило, которому его учили, чтобы просто что-то доказать. Он действовал эгоистично и против благополучия королевства. Ему не стоило рисковать столь многим, чтобы лишь утешить свои обиженные чувства.

***

Увидев, что он очнулся, один из воинов спросил:   
– Вы Аллен, «серебряный язык», приписанный к «трехглавым драконам», да?

– Да.

– Тогда мы его забираем, – сказал другой воин целителю на коверканном трайсморском. – Верховный правитель требует к себе всех пленников, чтобы убедиться, что герцог Аморлай не солгал ему. Старик, не спорь.

Отстранив целителя, они склонились над Алленом, осматривая его раны. Аллен видел по выражениям их лиц, что они точно знали, кто он, и как будет недоволен Саррик, когда разглядит, что с ним сделали.

С другой стороны, пытки принца одного из королевств были прекрасным поводом для Саррика поступить с Картой и Бентой по своему усмотрению.

– Вы можете встать или…

– Мне потребуется помощь, – ответил Аллен, гадая, поставит ли Саррик эти раны ему в вину, увидит ли в этом слабость. Без сомнений, воины лучше переносили побои. Он прикусил губу, сдерживая крик, когда воины помогли ему подняться. Несмотря на их бережное отношение, было очень больно. Аллен то терял сознание, то приходил в себя, пока они медленно шли по коридорам холодной крепости к главному залу.

Когда они прибыли, Аллен вдруг осознал, что едва одет и покрыт следами от плети, кровью и потом. Его шатало и он был благодарен воинам, крепко держащим его под локти.

К нему повернулись все, присутствующие в зале, но Аллен смотрел только на Саррика. Смотреть на него, красивого и свирепого, неожиданно имело успокаивающий эффект. Все те гнев и горечь, которые он до сих пор испытывал, были, по крайней мере, временно, отброшены в сторону облегчением, что побои закончились и у него есть шанс отправиться домой. Обратно во дворец Верховного правителя, либо к родителям, он не знал. Но точно подальше от этих проклятых гор.

Выглядящий взбешенным Саррик пересек зал, гремя шпорами. Он обошел вокруг Аллена, осматривая его раны, потом, наконец, остановился перед ним лицом к герцогу Аморлаю.  
– Что это означает? Я ответил на ваше требование. У вас не было права его истязать.

– Это у ваших людей не было никаких дел в горах и уж точно им незачем было пытаться прошмыгнуть через Сумрачный переход. Мы имели полное право добывать у воинов сведения.

– Я, может, сохранил бы вам жизнь, пытай вы воина, – ответил Саррик. – Я бы избил вас и взял под стражу, но, скорее всего, сохранил бы вам жизнь. Однако этот человек не воин, он – принц Аллен Голден из королевства Голден и мой будущий супруг. За пытку принца королевства наказание – смерть.

Эти слова его люди приняли за сигнал к действию, и то, что оружия у них не было – отобрали по прибытию – помехи не составило. Они двигались быстрее, чем Аллен мог проследить своим замутненным болью сознанием, и через несколько минут все картанцы оказались мертвы, а герцог Аморлай и его союзники из Бенты схвачены.

Саррик обратился к своим воинам, удерживающим герцога и остальных.  
– Отвезите их и голову герцога к границе. Сообщите Бенте, что я расцениваю случившееся как объявление войны.

– Да, ваше величество, – ответили воины и увели бледного герцога, чтобы исполнить приказ.

Повернувшись обратно к Аллену, Саррик сказал рядом стоящим воинам:  
– Отведите его в покои герцога… мои покои, – потом жестом показал пока оставаться на месте, обращая внимание на подошедшего мужчину со знаками отличия капитана. – Лесто, когда прибывают остальные войска?

– Ожидаем к наступлению ночи, ваше величество.

– Отправь треть охранять Сумрачный переход. Пошли гонца с приказом выделить часть войск из регулярной армии. Свяжись с «фантомами», у них есть опыт сражений в подобной местности.

– Да, ваше величество.

Саррик кивнул, отпуская его, и повернулся к Аллену.  
– Мы поговорим позже, когда я разберусь здесь немного. Тебе что-нибудь требуется? 

Хотя он знал, что так, наверное, ухудшит мнение Саррика о себе, Аллен не мог больше терпеть ни мгновения.  
– Обезболивающее, если есть. Мои раны обработаны, но герцог не позволял целителю притупить боль. Не доверяйте их еде, эти люди обожают пользоваться ядами. Думаю, они опаивают Рене и остальных, чтобы держать их в повиновении.

– Спасибо, – произнес Саррик, а потом изумил Аллена, легко коснувшись кончиками пальцев его щеки. – Ступай отдохни. Я прошу прощения за все, что ты пережил.

Он ушел до того, как Аллен ответил. Не то, чтобы он знал, что ответить: мужчина перед ним не был вышвырнувшим его со двора ублюдком. Аллен охотно направился с воинами, они поднялись по лестнице и вошли в покои, еще совсем недавно принадлежавшие герцогу.

Ему помогли улечься на огромную кровать, теплее и мягче которой Аллен не ощущал несколько месяцев. Он отдаленно услышал, как ему пожелали спокойного сна, но забылся, не успев ничего сказать в ответ.

Когда он проснулся, было темно, лишь свеча у кровати и мерцающее пламя в камине освещали комнату. Аллен попытался перевернуться на бок и застонал – раны дали о себе знать.

– Осторожно, – услышал он глубокий голос, и мозолистая рука осторожно опустилась на поясницу, где меньше всего было ран. Герцог явно предпочитал бить выше, чтобы кнут обвивал, раня, грудь, плечи, иногда горло. – От лекарств у тебя может быть небольшое головокружение. Но боль должна уйти. 

Аллен повернул голову и скосил глаза на темную фигуру Саррика.  
– Э… да, боли почти нет, спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, – ответил Саррик и сел на край кровати, не убирая руки с поясницы. – Прости, с тобой обошлись крайне жестоко, сначала я, а потом они.

Вновь закрыв глаза, Аллен сказал:  
– Ваше величество, вы хотели воина, а вам прислали дипломата. Вы имели право на недовольство.

– Но не быть сукиным сыном, – тихо произнес Саррик. – Но об этом мы поговорим позже. Пока ты должен сосредоточиться на выздоровлении. Попробуешь поесть? Я помогу тебе сесть.

Аллен усилием воли открыл глаза, потому что даже такой «побег» казался слабостью.  
– Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо. Прощу прощения за свою беспомощность.

– Ты переносишь это лучше, чем я в свое время, – с мрачным весельем сказал Саррик. – Мой отец высек меня один раз, десять ударов по спине за чрезмерно глупое поведение не по возрасту. Даже крови не было, но я верещал, словно на спине не осталось живого места. Мой личный целитель сказал, что на тебе застарелые следы от порки.

Он поднялся и аккуратно помог Аллену повернуться и сесть, тот почти утонул в мягких подушках. Когда Аллен устроился, Саррик подошел к большому столу, на котором стояли блюда с едой. Он собрал тарелку снеди, налил в кубок разбавленного вина и поставил их на поднос, захватил с собой и положил Аллену на колени.  
– Откуда они?

– От братьев, – со вздохом ответил Аллен. Как же ему хотелось избежать этого разговора – хотя ниже падать в глазах Саррика было уже некуда. – Их растили воинами, бесконечные тренировки под палящим солнцем, снегом, дождем. Все время они проводили на плацу, а если не там, то на других уроках. Я же всегда сидел под крышей или меня выводили в город, что им запрещалось. Они видели во мне избалованного неженку, потому что меня избавили от «настоящих» занятий. Поэтому часто, когда родители уезжали, они вытаскивали меня во двор и преподносили «настоящие» уроки.

Порка была не самым страшным. По-настоящему ужасным оказывалось целый день сидеть потом на занятиях на жестких стульях в черных одеждах, чтобы не заметили кровавых пятен.

– Такому нет прощения. Почему ты спускал им это с рук? 

– А что мне оставалось? – раздраженно поинтересовался Аллен. – Драться с ними? Я не мог. Донести на них? Это только бы все усугубило. Я выдержал, вот что главное.

А братья быстро заткнулись, когда он с помощью своих бесполезных уроков выставил их дураками, с легкостью беседуя в городе и при дворе со всеми иностранными гостями, пока родственнички молча стояли, способные лишь слушать.

Саррик кивнул и отпил из своего кубка.  
– Прошу прощения. Кажется, у меня вошло в привычку несправедливо судить тебя, а я поклялся, что прекращу это делать. Скажи мне, как, во имя всех богов, ты оказался с «драконами». Рене все еще плох и не смог мне рассказать.

– Мы встретились случайно, когда я помог ему разрешить спор с купцом, – натянуто пояснил Аллен и поведал всю историю.

– Я не понимаю, почему ты ушел… – произнес Саррик и замолчал, не сказав то, что собирался.

Аллен вздохнул.  
– Я не был желанен при дворе. И не мог вернуться с позором домой после всего, что сделали родители, чтобы я оказался у вас. Рене нуждался в моих услугах, и я подумал, что так докажу свою пользу. Ваше величество, я сожалею, что доставил столько неприятностей государству. Уверяю вас, как только я смогу самостоятельно передвигаться, я тотчас удалюсь с ваших глаз.

– Если таково твое желание, я с пониманием отнесусь к этому решению, но лично я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – тихо сказал Саррик. – В тот день, когда ты исчез, я уже намеревался просить прощения за свое недопустимое поведение. Я с нетерпением ждал твоего появления за обедом и был расстроен, когда ты не пришел. Когда оказалось, что ты пропал… мы решили, что ты уехал домой, но затем стало известно, что это не так, и мы в твоих поисках прочесали девять королевств. Я не ожидал найти тебя здесь, и мне очень жаль, что мои легкомысленные слова довели тебя до такого состояния. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался подле меня, пока я, по меньшей мере, не заглажу свою вину.

Такое Аллен точно не ожидал услышать. Саррик собирался извиниться в тот же день? Да, каким же дураком он себя выставил.  
– Если ваше величество желает, чтобы я остался, значит, я останусь, – ответил он и откусил кусочек курицы, запеченной с травами. – Честно говоря, я как можно дольше не хочу представать перед родителями. 

Они, наверное, уже заготовили обвинительные нотации.

Саррик рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание и вызывая нерешительную улыбку. Он раньше не слышал смех Саррика, не считая саркастического.

– Так правда то, что ты знаешь двенадцать языков? Сознаюсь, пока в вопросе с консортом я выставил себя болваном. Мне очень не хотелось… что ж, я уже оставил это в прошлом. Как, во имя богов, человек может выучить двенадцать языков?

– Человек должен проводить много времени в классе за партой, писать, читать и декламировать. В другие дни он идет в город и заводит разговор с незнакомцами, некоторые добры и готовы помочь, другие смеются и глумятся над каждым словом. Он практикуется, практикуется и практикуется, завидуя братьям, когда они проводят время в седле, на охоте и купаются в озере. С другой стороны, все симпатичные гости танцевали со мной, потому что я мог с ними разговаривать.

Вновь рассмеявшись, Саррик долил им вина и сказал:  
– Могу представить, какими взглядами тебя за это одаривали братья. Я помню, как сам был в такой же ситуации. Я даже не мог прочесть письмо, которая отправила Карта, и едва разобрал твое. Очень давно я не читал на старом наречии.

– Оно всегда было моим самым любимым, – тихо признался Аллен. – Однако практически оно бесполезно, поэтому изучал я его в свободное время.

Саррик фыркнул.  
– Думаю, старое наречье доказало свою полезность в этом рисковом предприятии. Изучай его, сколько хочешь. В крепости много книг, без сомнений, потому что большую часть года жители здесь заперты. Я принес тебе несколько и принесу еще.

– О… спасибо вам, – ответил Аллен и нерешительно улыбнулся. Он и раньше считал Саррика привлекательным, несмотря на мерзкое поведение. Когда же тот был приятным кавалером, то становился еще привлекательнее. Опасно привлекательнее. – Я недолго пробуду прикованным к постели. Два-три дня и я встану, – он зевнул и понял, что ему тяжело держать глаза открытыми. – Ваше величество, я уверен, вы должны вернуться во дворец…

Он осекся, когда Саррик накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал. Аллен вдруг вспомнил о своем не таком мощном телосложении, о том, что Саррик на несколько стоунов тяжелее. Ему всегда нравился такой контраст. Но он вновь был удивлен, что находит Саррика столь притягательным.

Если Саррик чудом примирится с ним, если им каким-то образом удастся сгладить ситуацию, то он был более чем уверен, что их постель холодной никогда не будет. Не по его вине.

– Ты – мой будущий консорт, – сказал Саррик. – Пожалуйста, перестань обращаться ко мне «ваше величество». Я почту за честь, если ты будешь называть меня по имени. Я редко его слышу.

Аллен кивнул и ответил:  
– Хорошо, Саррик. Спасибо. Я уверен, что ты должен вернуться во дворец.

– Я раздал все нужные указания, да и снег идет слишком сильный, чтобы выезжать в ближайшие несколько дней. Мы вернемся вместе, когда ты будешь себя чувствовать достаточно хорошо, чтобы путешествовать. – Когда Аллен начал возражать, Саррик прижал палец к его губам. – Отдыхай, мы еще поговорим позже, – он забрал поднос и унес его. Аллен уснул, вспоминая, как Саррик выглядел в свете камина.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему никогда не составляло труда найти партнеров, которые согреют его постель. Это всегда оказывалось до обидного легко, и Саррик с юных лет осознал, что они лишь заинтересованы переспать с короной Верховного правителя.

Найл оказался первым, кто действительно заставил себя добиваться, хотя делал он это по большому счету потому, что ему нравилось выводить из себя. Он обожал усложнять Саррику жизнь. Он был живым, громким и беспощадным. И Саррик любил его за это.

Аллен доказал, что станет такой же сложной задачей, только совсем в другом ключе. Например, Саррик не сомневался: Аллен даже не подозревает, что испытывает Саррика. Всегда такой сдержанный, он так контролировал свои мысли и чувства, что Саррик почти готов был попросить обучить верховный совет такому самоконтролю.

Он застыл в проеме двери, любуясь лучами солнечного света, падающими из открытого окна на откинувшего край гобелена Аллена. Тот смотрел на снег снаружи.

Заживающие следы от плети выглядели страшно, но поблекшие шрамы от предыдущих побоев были хуже. Мазь, нанесенная на кожу, чтобы снять боль, не до конца впиталась и все еще блестела. Саррик положил бумаги, над которыми работал, на стол и налил две чашки кофе.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, спасибо, – ответил Аллен, отпуская гобелен и поворачиваясь к нему. – Достаточно хорошо, чтобы освободить твою кровать.

Саррик сел и отпил кофе, потом взялся за документы, которые читал до того.  
– Оставайся. Я все равно почти не сплю, и еще я очень надеюсь, что со временем кровать станет нашей общей.

Когда ответом на его смелые слова оказалась тишина, он поднял голову, готовясь к разочарованию, но Аллен выглядел довольным и позабавленным, и только когда его окатило облегчением, Саррик осознал, насколько действительно был полон надежд.

– Не думаю, что это составит проблему, – произнес, наконец, Аллен и осторожно подошел к столу, медленно сел и сделал глоток кофе, довольно вздохнув. – Спасибо.

– За кофе? Ты единственный человек на девять королевств, которого так легко баловать, – весело сказал Саррик. – Моим охотничьим собакам не так просто угодить.

Аллен пожал плечами.  
– Так далеко на юге кофе труднее купить, мы далеко от гаваней. К нам попадают остатки плохого качества. Мои родители и большая часть двора предпочитают чай, поэтому особых усилий достать кофе не прикладывается.

Саррик кивнул и обновил чашку Аллена. Затем передал ему бумаги, которые внимательно изучал.  
– Скажи мне, что ты об этом думаешь. Это торговый договор между Риленом, Дельфастом и Местой. И еще это причина, по которой они в двух шагах от войны, потому что продолжают утверждать, что соглашались на разное. Я владею местским и могу справиться с дельфастским, но подобных соглашений мне не одолеть. Сейчас у меня нет нужных переводчиков, и я не уверен, что присланный мне вариант на харкенском соответствует тому, что написано в трех остальных.

– Я с удовольствием помогу, – сказал Аллен, и Саррик ему поверил. Он взял договора и разложил их, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, когда принялся читать. – Вот в чем проблема, – начал он через несколько минут, – твой вариант не сходится с Местой и Дельфастом. Это довольно распространенная ошибка: числовые величины переводить сложнее всего. В договорах Рилена и Харкена использована система высокого суда, а в двух других попытались перевести все в местные системы измерения. К сожалению, числа не точные, поэтому поставили неверное количество товара. Надо внести правки в договора Месты и Дельфаста согласно системе высокого суда.

Он протянул документы, и Саррик взял их обратно.  
– Спасибо тебе, – произнес он, откладывая листы в сторону. – Мне бы потребовались как минимум два переводчика и намного больше времени, чтобы с этим разобраться. Как бы я хотел, чтобы появился общий язык. Я бы мог ввести единый язык законодательно, но связи между королевствами и так слабые.

– Думаю, какой-то язык в итоге выйдет на первый план. На границах почти невозможно отследить, кто на каком говорит, – Аллен улыбнулся над кромкой чашки. – А пока мы, «серебряные языки», без работы не останемся.

Саррик коротко улыбнулся и приступил к завтраку. Когда овсянка закончилась, он отодвинул пустую пиалу и сказал:  
– Бента принесла свои извинения и отозвала своих воинов из гор. Уверен, они просто строят планы, как перерезать мне горло, но, по крайней мере, пока все утихомирилось. Если у тебя нет возражений, полагаю, в конце недели мы вернемся домой.

– Хорошо. Я уже могу путешествовать, ты слишком беспокоишься.

– Береженого боги берегут, и, если откровенно, я вовсе не расстроен, что здесь нахожусь. Когда вернемся в Харкен, мы будем заняты только дворцом и ни минуты свободной выкроить не получится. Нам с Найлом огромных трудов стоило на несколько мгновений остаться наедине… – он осекся, поняв свою ошибку. – Прости.

Аллен нахмурился.  
– За что? 

Саррик допил кофе и налил еще.  
– Мне кажется, дурной тон говорить о прошлом любовнике с тем, за кем я пытаюсь ухаживать.

– Он был для тебя важен, – ответил Аллен. – Я рад, что ты вообще о нем со мной говоришь. Я… я – не воин, в этом отношении с ним никто не сравнится.

– Да, он был такой один, – тихо сказал Саррик. – Он выигрывал каждую битву, когда стоял во главе войска. Но на дворцовую жизнь у него терпения не оставалось, и это становилось причиной ссор между нами. И теперь я все больше и больше понимаю, что, возможно, все знали, что лучше для меня, кроме меня самого.

Аллен едва заметно улыбнулся в кофе.  
– Имеет значение только твое мнение.

– Нет, имеет значение наше мнение, – поправил Саррик. – Быть консортом Верховного правителя непросто, особенно учитывая, что твой «серебряный язык» будет настолько востребован, что, боюсь, в иные дни ты останешься вообще без голоса.

– Я знаю несколько приемов, чтобы этому помочь, – произнес Аллен и, наконец, начал есть. Через несколько минут он спросил: – Почему «драконы» пытались пробраться в Бенту? Я до сих пор не знаю их настоящей цели.

Саррик удивленно на него посмотрел.  
– Рене не сказал тебе? Они участвовали в спасательной миссии. Наше судно затонуло у берегов Бенты, и выживших захватили в плен. «Драконы» должны были их вызволить. Моряки стали гарантией того, что я не начну войну с Бентой. Прости, я бы сразу все объяснил, но просто подумать не мог, что ты не знал.

Аллен рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
– Уверен, Рене счастлив от меня избавиться, кажется, я – источник неудач, и если бы Карта и Бента узнали, кто я на самом деле, все повернулось бы намного хуже.

– В итоге все закончилось не так уж плохо, хотя, думаю, все в будущем смогут спать гораздо спокойнее, если ты станешь покидать дворец только по официальным причинам.

– Да, ваше величество, – дразня, ответил Аллен и допил кофе. – Я еще чем-то могу помочь? Я чувствую себя не у дел, посиживая здесь целыми днями.

Саррик сделал последний глоток кофе и отставил чашку в сторону, задумчиво глядя на Аллена.  
– Я, конечно, сочувствую твоему безделью. Сам не очень хорош в этом. Ты уверен, что сможешь пройтись? Хотя идти здесь совсем недалеко…

– Я в порядке, – отозвался Аллен и медленно встал, поворачиваясь, чтобы продемонстрировать свои раны. Он провел рукой по затылку, и Саррик сообразил, что он рефлекторно потянулся убрать состриженные волосы.

Саррик поднялся и обошел стол, чтобы внимательно осмотреть его спину. Раны выглядели быстро и хорошо заживающими. Ко времени, когда они покинут крепость, спуск с гор не должен вызвать у Аллена затруднений. Саррик на мгновение прикоснулся к плечу, потом медленно убрал руку.  
– Вроде бы все хорошо затягивается. Не вижу причин, почему тебе не скучать так же, как и мне, где-нибудь в другой части форта.

Обернувшись, Аллен ему улыбнулся. Если и существовал на свете человек, способный противостоять этому соблазну, Саррик не хотел им становиться. В поцелуе Аллена чувствовался кофе, а еще глубже обволакивало теплым мужским вкусом. Саррику отвечали с искренним энтузиазмом.

Он в последний миг вспомнил, что нельзя обнять Аллена и притянуть ближе. Вместо этого он обхватил ладонями его лицо, жадно впиваясь в его рот, перебирая в уме все, что вдруг захотелось сделать, и выискивая то, что возможно.

Стук в дверь заставил его остановиться, но на мгновение он задержался, потер большим пальцем нижнюю губу Аллена, потом со вздохом отстранился.  
– Войдите, – громко произнес он.

Открылась дверь, впуская стражника, который низко им поклонился.  
– Ваше величество, меня прислали сообщить, что все собрались и ожидают вас.

– Проследите, чтобы было подготовлено место для принца Аллена, он присоединиться ко мне.

Отвесив еще один поклон, стражник ответил:  
– Да, ваше величество, – и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

С неохотой отступив на шаг назад, Саррик сказал:  
– Поможешь мне на слушаниях? Кажется, у меня найдется подходящая для тебя одежда, хотя она будет немного великовата.

– Лишь немного? – спросил Аллен, весело улыбаясь. – Что это за слушанья, на которые так много народу собирается? Почему нельзя дождаться твоего возвращения?

– Первое об убийстве, которое произошло на нейтральных землях, поэтому я должен принять по нему решение. Жертвой был шериф. Второе о договорах, с которыми ты мне помог. Последнее – морской спор, речь о каком-то дорогостоящем грузе. Думаю, это займет целый день, всем кажется, что, чем больше они говорят, тем больше шансов, что все пройдет так, как им хочется.

Аллен скривил губы.  
– Да, так считают многие. Я часто сопровождал родителей на судебные слушанья. Один раз на суде пришлось заткнуть человеку рот кляпом, потому что он отказывался молчать и не давал говорить другим.

– Надо запомнить эту уловку, – сказал Саррик и еще раз поцеловал его, потом еще несколько раз, не в силах оторваться от теплого желанного рта Аллена. Он обхватил руками его бедра, потом легко провел ладонями по пояснице, переместился ниже на ягодицы, притягивая ближе к себе и чуть приподнимая.

Обняв его за шею тонкими руками, Аллен отвечал на поцелуй с таким же жаром. Саррика окатило возбуждением, в которое вплелось облегчение, потому что после Найла никто не вызывал в нем настоящего желания. До этого момента он не осознавал, как отчаянно соскучился по разделенной страсти.

И как же оказалось легко и естественно расшнуровать штаны Аллена и вытащить его член. Он дразняще прошелся по стволу, провел большим пальцем по головке, потом начал ласкать его медленными уверенными движениями, не прерывая поцелуя и наслаждаясь каждым вздохом и стоном Аллена. В его кожу впились ногти, и он немного отстранился, ускоряя ласки и любуясь румянцем на лице Аллена, его сверкающими от вожделения глазами и расширившимися зрачками. Но лучше всего было то, как он вцепился в Саррика и простонал его имя, с дрожью кончив в его руках.

Неохотно отпустив его, Саррик взял салфетку со стола и вытер, насколько смог, семя. Он отбросил использованную салфетку и вновь притянул Аллена к себе, мягко целуя.  
– Наверное, все же не стоит брать тебя с собой на слушанья, – пробормотал Саррик, потом сцеловал ответный смех Аллена. В конце концов, ему удалось оторваться от искушающих губ и глубоко вдохнуть, пытаясь думать о чем-то не столь аппетитном.

Аллен повел руками вниз к его паху, но Саррик перехватил их, потянул обратно вверх и поцеловал тыльную сторону каждой ладони.  
– Но…

– Я буду рад, если ты ответишь мне позже. Не береди раны еще больше, чем я уже это сделал. Кроме того, если дольше здесь задержимся, все придут сюда и нам от них никогда не избавиться, – он подошел к шкафу и достал легкую темно-синюю тунику. Она была мягкой и немного поношенной, он часто ее надевал, когда засиживался за бумагами ночь напролет. – Попробуй эту. Она слишком тонкая для местного холода, но хорошая теплая мантия и подогретое вино с пряностями это исправят.

Он помог Аллену надеть тунику и присобрал ее на бедрах суконным поясом. Оставшись довольным результатом, Саррик вернулся к шкафу и вытащил тяжелую синюю мантию, отделанную и подбитую темно-коричневым мехом. Накинув ее на плечи Аллена и поправив, чтобы хорошо села, он застегнул ее серебряной булавкой с изображением дракона и грифона, свившихся в объятии.  
– Теперь все, – сказал он и, сорвав последний поцелуй, принялся заканчивать с собственной одеждой.

В большом зале все стихло, когда они вошли, но Саррик не обратил на это внимания, продолжив идти рука об руку с Алленом. Достигнув помоста, он устроил Аллена на сиденье, подготовленным для него с учетом ран на спине.

После того, как он сел сам и сложил бумаги, относящиеся к делам, на столе между ними, Саррик сказал:  
– Хочу всем официально представить вам принца Аллена Голдена, моего нареченного. В качестве моего будущего консорта сегодня он будет содействовать мне в слушаньях. Представьте участников первого дела.

– Ваши величества, – бейлиф поклонился им, потом сделал знак подойти ближе почти дюжине людей, один из которых оказался закован в цепи. Саррик осмотрел собравшихся, отмечая плохое состояние обвиняемого и лоснящийся вид торговцев, предъявивших обвинение. Обвиняемый также выглядел худощавым, недостаточно сильным, чтобы легко убить здорового, физически развитого шерифа.

– Бейлиф, еще раз изложите детали. Все остальные участники должны хранить молчание, пока он не закончит рассказ.

Саррик слушал, как бейлиф докладывал о неудавшейся краже, как сын торговца схватил обвиняемого, как позвали шерифа, чтобы разобраться в случившемся, но все закончилось трагедией. Он уже заметил несколько несостыковок в этой истории.  
– Мне все равно неясно, почему он напал на шерифа. Обвиняемый, расскажите свою версию событий.

Но тот не ответил, он выглядел напуганным и чуть не плакал.

Саррик нахмурился.  
– Что такое? – спросил он его. – Расскажите свою версию событий, если вы невиновны, вам ничто не угрожает.

Один из торговцев – сын, предъявивший обвинение – сказал:  
– Он такой с тех пор, как его заковали в цепи. Не говорит ни слова, просто пялится на всех и шарахается. Он то сознается, что убил, то отрицает.

– Он не понимает, что говорят, – возразил Аллен. – Вы сказали, что все произошло на базаре, на нейтральной территории, где пересекаются Места, Аутленд и Гирт. Это близко к главному порту Аутленда. Вероятно, он знает только ломаный аутлендский, которого достаточно, чтобы торговать, покупать еду и всякую мелочь. Как я понимаю, вы с ним общались в основном на аутлендском? Пробовали что-то еще?

– Он реагирует только на аутлендский, – ответил бейлиф, просматривая свои записи. Он окинул взглядом обвиняемого. – Он выглядит как житель Аутленда с таким цветом глаз и волос.

Аллен недовольно поджал губы – это было самое эмоциональное, что Саррик видел на его лице вне стен их спальни.  
– Что ты думаешь? – тихо спросил он.

– Я думаю, что он моряк с Дальних островов, – отозвался Аллен, и не успел Саррик ответить, как он заговорил с обвиняемым на совершенно незнакомом Саррику языке. Но то, как у мужчины просветлело лицо, как он не смущаясь заплакал от облегчения…

Осознание того, что языковой барьер намного большая проблема, чем ему до сих пор представлялось, вышло весьма болезненным. Когда они замолчали, Саррик с немым вопросом посмотрел на Аллена. 

– Его имя Тайма. По его словам, он думал, что покупает три булки хлеба и две меры вяленого мяса. Он отдал монеты и забрал свои покупки, как вдруг его обвинили в воровстве. Его связали, бросили в сарай и продержали там два дня, пока с обходом не появился шериф. На тот момент Тайма не понимал, что происходит. Его заковали в цепи, он увидел, как схватившие его уличные торговцы передают деньги шерифу. Он решил, что его продают в рабство, когда он только недавно заполучил свободу. Тайма запаниковал и попытался сбежать. Он говорит, что они вытащили мечи, чтобы его остановить, утверждает, что не он нанес рану шерифу, а сын торговца, и это была случайность из-за большего количества людей в маленьком помещении.

Саррик кивнул, не особо удивленный.  
– Ты переведешь для всех участников?

– Конечно.

Коротко улыбнувшись ему, Саррик обратился к стоящим перед ним и сказал:  
– Обвиняемый освобождается с искренними извинениями от короны за недоразумение. Нанесенный ущерб будет возмещен в тройном объеме. Сын купца понесет наказание за ненамеренное убийство шерифа. Корона покроет все судебные расходы. Дело закрыто.

Когда участники дела ушли, Саррик оказался не единственным, кто смотрел на Аллена с благоговением.  
– Во имя всего, на каком языке ты говорил? Он мне вообще незнаком. Наверное, мне следовало бы спросить, какие именно двенадцать языков ты знаешь, ведь у меня всего девять королевств.

– Это фарландский, на котором говорят в большинстве своем моряки и купцы. Он произошел от аутлендского, но по истечении веков так изменился, что теперь они лишь отчасти родственны. Это объясняет, почему он говорил на аутлендском приемлемо для сведения концов с концами, но не достаточно, чтобы вызволить себя из неприятностей.

– Действительно, «серебряный язык», – пробормотал Саррик, наслаждаясь взглядом, который бросил на него Аллен в ответ на неуклюжее поддразнивание. – Хотя не думаю, что «серебряный» воздает тебе должное.

Аллен весело посмотрел на него.  
– Правда, ваше величество? И кто же я тогда?

– Мой «золотой язык», конечно. Полагаю, как только ты взойдешь на трон, то сразу покоришь мою империю.

– Ваше величество, я не хочу покорять империю. Только Верховного правителя.

Саррик улыбнулся и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
– Это, консорт мой, ты уже сделал. Перейдем к следующему делу?

– Зови участников, – ответил Аллен, улыбаясь, и они вернулись к работе.

Конец


End file.
